Chevalier
by SoaringGryphonProductions
Summary: Wilhelmina, Countess of Faucon, is a hippogriff from the Westland. A member of the King's Swords, she has been appointed by Princess Celestia and Princess Luna to be Ponyville's first constable. So what happens when an elite lady knight becomes a police-mare? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic:**

 **Chevalier**

 **Chapter 1- The Hippogriff**

There are times when there are changes in your life, and you have to make the best of them. That is the way life is. My name is Wilhelmina, Countess of Faucon. I am a Hippogriff from the Westland, and I was summoned to Cantorlot for a special assignment. As I am a countess, I am also a knight. I am no stranger to combat or adventures of any sort, but this was different from anything I expected. I met a special group of ponies that became some of the best friends I have ever had in my life as a soldier.

I was in presence of Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. I bowed before the rulers of Equestria, "Wilhelmina, Countess of Faucon, it is an honor and a pleasure to meet you," said Princess Luna, "your deeds of valor have become the reason for a special position, a member of the King's Swords, winner of the Westland Kingdom's medal of valor...but that is beside the point, what we are saying is that I have spoken with the King of the Westlands, he has granted you permission to live among ponies," she explained,

"To do what, exactly?" I asked scratching the feathers on the side of my head,

"Here, let me explain," said Princess Celestia, "You are a member of the King's Swords, a member of some of the finest knights in the whole of Equestria, we feel that your skills can be used to preserve peace, and now Ponyville is looking for somepony like you," I tilted my head bemusedly at Princess Celestia's explanation for why she needs me? Surely the clouds of war would never reach such a beautiful land like Equestria, but you never know who might desire power among these ponies, "so in other words…"

"Yes?" I asked, still slightly confused,

"You are going to be the keeper of law and order in Ponyville, a constable," said Princess Luna, my eyes slightly widened at the position they were granting me. I closed my eyes, and looked away. I still had my doubts about such a great honor being bestowed upon me, "countess, what is bothering you? You should be overjoyed for having a great honor given to you," Luna asked, when going into the army, some ponies have doubts on whether or not they can make it as a soldier. I had a feeling similar to that.

"I am, yet…I still have my doubts, Your Majesty," I replied,

"You are a brave and noble hippogriff, Wilhelmina Countess of Faucon, you have earned that cutie mark on your flanks, we would not have chosen you if we did not see the goodness in you, and I still see no reason for you to have any doubts in yourself or your abilities," said Princess Celestia with a reassuring smile. I looked down at my cutie mark of two crossed sabers and a shield, "I have complete confidence in the fact that you do a great job among the ponies of Ponyville," Princess Celestia praised to me.

"I know you will do us proud, now off you go Countess and make lots of friends," Princess Celestia said as her concluding words. I unsheathed the longsword at my side, and bowed to the two princesses and flew off on my way to Ponyville. The sky is clear, and the air is fresh and clean and feels great on my wings. I was a long way from my home, and now I have a new home for a new task appointed to her. Celestia is right, I need to be confident. Even in full armor, I am still as swift as a bolt of lightning.

I landed in Ponyville into the middle of Town Square, "Hello…I am-," I said before I was interrupted,

"Griffon!" a pegasus mare yelled, and the town went into a panic.

"No…wait, stop let me explain!" I said, but no pony listened. Ponies everywhere went as fast as they could gallop to their homes, closing shudders and doors until I was the only one in the Town Square. I looked at myself in the fountain. I had the head, the black beak, and front talons of a harpy eagle, and the other half of a mare in a shade of dapple grey. Still, I have black hooves and a black pony's tail in the back. That did not seem to change their minds. This was going to be tougher than I thought it would be.

"Well this is a promising start," I said to myself, cradling my steel helmet. I wore a coif of chainmail under my helmet for added protection. I cleared my throat, and rested my talon on my sword, "My name is Wilhelmina, Countess of Faucon, I mean you no harm and come on behalf of Princess Luna and Princess Celestia," I stated, hoping that somepony would listen to me. For the firs few minutes, there was silence. I could hear the chirping of a few crickets in the background. Not a good way to start things here.

An alicorn mare came out first. Her fur was colored in a shade of purple likened to a field of lavender in the summer, "Wait…Princess Celestia sent you?" she asked, I nodded 'yes' to her question, "hmm…I have never seen you before, so tell me why are you here in Ponyville? We've had enough trouble with griffons, and we don't need anymore," she scolded. I understand why she feels the way she does around me. If you faced me, you would look at the front and only see a griffon, and not bother seeing my hooves.

"Well, I am not a griffon, my friend, I am a hippogriff," I replied correcting her,

"Oh my, this is truly a pleasure to meet you," said a unicorn who was as white as winter snow. I soon found she has an interest in fashion, "this armor is truly a work of great craftsponyship, better than the ghastly armor the royal guards wear in Cantorlot," soon more ponies began to slowly come out of hiding, "my name is Rarity, you don't seem to be from around here, my dear," I am not sure I agree with her on that. Armor is supposed to be practical for battle, not flashy, but she is entitled to have her own opinion.

"I am not, I come from the Westland, and I was appointed to be the town constable thus I need to speak with the mayor of Ponyville," I explained to the ponies gathered around me. I take it they have never seen my kind before. I suppose they have a right to distrust me. Back in the Westland Kingdom, there have been scuffles between Griffons and Hippogriffs. Now was my chance to get out and see the world for what it is and what it has to offer. Every journey must have a beginning, and mine starts in Ponyville.

After settling down in my new home, I was told by the mayor to not wear my helmet in public for reasons being that I might scare the fillies and colts. As if I did not have trouble with that already. My new home is comfortable, and located near the edges of the village. For work, I carry a longsword and a dagger. Hopefully, I never have to use it. In battle, My main weapon is a lance, and that is not something I plan to lug around on my back all day. To these good ponies, I am called 'the countess' or 'the constable'

The ponies in Ponyville live such happy and peaceful lives. It is going to take time before I can settle down socially among them, but I am making friendly progress with a few locals in the small town . It is my job to keep the peace, and settle down among the ponies. A town needs somepony to keep law and order, but never be overprotective because that leads to more problems. The last thing I want is to make a negative impression, and the first day of my job has not even ended. Until then, I have a job to do.


	2. Chapter 2

**My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic:**

 **Chevalier**

 **Chapter 2- One of a Kind**

There are differences between griffins and hippogriffs. The most obvious being I have hooves and a tail in the rear. The other being that Hippogriffs can learn magic and earn cutie marks, and griffins cannot. Now that we have settled such things, it is time for my first day on duty. Since arriving in Ponyville, I have settled into my home, and now it was time to try and make friends with the townsfolk. For my first day, I settled upon wearing my armor, my blue surcoat, and having my trusty longsword at my side.

"Right then, you are ready for work," I said looking in the mirror, and going out into Ponyville for the first time. Today is market day, and all the stalls were selling their crops to the public. It is one of those days that I find opportunities to be social with everypony, but also one of those day you have to keep your eyes focused. You never know. There maybe thieves lurking about in the crowds. My armor clinked and rattled with every step of my talons and hooves. This is why we knights do not make good spies.

"Ah! There you are," said the alicorn mare, the same one I met the other day.

"Hmm? Can I help you with something?" I asked her,

"Yes you can, my name is Twilight Sparkle, I've notice you're having a little trouble fitting in," said Twilight Sparkle. I looked at one of friends, a pastel yellow Pegasus with a pink mane and tail. I offered her a toothed grin, and she in return fainted, "okay...you've got a lot of trouble, but it's nothing that can't be fixed," she added, and approached me with interest. Some of her friends had their doubts about me. I can see it in their expressions. Others seemed to be just as interested as the alicorn named Twilight.

"Oh such luxurious suit of armor, tell me is this what you normally wear?" said the snow-white unicorn, my armor consists of steel plate armor on my entire frame except for the back of my flanks and tail. I also wear a hauberk of chainmail that goes to my midsection. The final touch is a blue and white surcoat that bares the coat-of-arms of my noble house, and a coif of chainmail with a steel gorget for added protection. My longsword and dagger never leave my side as they are strapped to a leather sword belt.

"It is, my friend, for both ceremony and battle," I replied, "by the way, I forgot to ask for your name the other day,"

"How utterly rude of me, pardon me, my name is Rarity," she replied, a very beautiful mare she is. The pastel yellow Pegasus was coming to grips with herself, "don't worry about Fluttershy, I think this is the first time we've seen a...umm...what did you say you are again? Oh yes! A hippogriff," I nodded in understanding. Ponies need time to get used to things that are different. That is just a fact of life, "so what brings you to Ponyville? Surely, somepony of your merit does not come here without a proper reason?"

"As I said yesterday, I was appointed by Princess Celestia and Princess Luna to be your town constable," I reminded them,

"What the hay is a constable?" asked an orange earth mare with a blond mane and tail,

"She's a police-mare, Applejack," said Rarity, "it is about time we have one to keep order in Ponyville, and one with a sense of fashion I might add," One thing I have noticed is that I am quite tall compared to most ponies. These six seem like they are a close-knit group of friends, "essentially, if you are friends with us, then we would be more than glad to be friends with you, Countess," I smiled and nodded to her words. Yet there was one Pegasus among them that seems to have a knack for getting into mischief.

"Yes! Stick with us, and you'll make lots and lots of new friends!" said a pink pony named Pinkie Pie, jumping about like she put too much powdered sugar on her Beignets

"Ha! Steel armor, hooves of lead!" she taunted, I lightly frowned at her, "I think this whole hippogriff thing is a cover up, there's NO WAY Princess Celestia or Princess Luna would let you in this town, are you a SPY?!" I tilted my head at the cyan-blue Pegasus whose mane and tail were as vibrant as a rainbow. I felt this one was going to be trouble, or a friendly rival. I am not one to turn down a challenge. There is a reason I was called "L'Orage" ('Tempest') among the brave knights for my respected homeland.

"Ugh, Rainbow Dash show some respect to our guest," Rarity scolded,

"Oh she'll have my props, if she can beat me in a race, what'd you say, Thunder Flanks?" Rainbow Dash challenged,

"I say you should go and find someone else to meddle with," I said to Rainbow Dash, and went on my way to do my job, "you all have my utmost thanks, and my friendship, I bid you all a fond farewell," I left them, and went to do my duty to the village. Things seemed to be normal around the open market as closing time was approaching in the late afternoon. I have three shifts in the day: one in the morning, one in the afternoon, and one in the evening. It was still the afternoon when I was making my rounds.

"C'mon Thunder Flanks, race me! I bet you're chicken bock-bock-bock-bock!" Rainbow Dash taunted,

A chicken just happened to be walking by. It is likely Applejack's, "Last time I checked, this is a chicken," I said showing the hen to Rainbow Dash, "now do I look anything like one? No, have a nice day," I decided to go to Sweet Apple Acres to return the chicken to Applejack, but Rainbow Dash was not giving up in her need to challenge me since I could hear her wings flapping behind me, "just how long do you intend on following me?" I asked turning to face the Pegasus whom had a cheeky little grin on her muzzle.

"Until you challenge me to a race, I've heard you Hippogriffs are fast, I want to see for myself," Rainbow Dash replied, "how about this weekend?"

"This weekend it is then, now please I have work to do," I said as my parting words to her, and returned the loose chicken to Applejack. Work comes first for me. if you do not work, you do not eat, you do not get money, and you do not make a name for yourself. My words sounded nonchalant at best, but I do intend to give Rainbow Dash a race she will not soon forget. I went home that night after an eventful day. I have started making friends, and friendly rivals. Then I realized that tomorrow is Saturday.

I made a spinach and mushroom risotto for supper that night. I am off duty on weekends which will get me a chance to get to know my new friends. I feel like I can really talk with Rarity and Twilight Sparkle. Rarity is very creative, and always filled with new ideas. Twilight is very smart, and seems to know a lot about my kind. Applejack is hardworking, and Fluttershy well...that is going to take the most time to get to know out of all of Twilight Sparkle's friends. Still, these six ponies are a true blessing to me.

I received a knock at the door. I answered it after washing dishes. It was Fluttershy. "Umm...hi," she said meekly, "I wanted to say...I'm sorry for fainting in front of you, Countess, it's just...I've had bad experiences with griffons...if you truly say that you're not a griffon then...umm...I think...we can be, you know...friends?" I wonder how long it took for her to build up the confidence to see me, and talk to me about this? None the less, I nodded 'yes'. Rainbow Dash, on the other hand, we will have to wait and see.


	3. Chapter 3

**My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic:**

 **Chevalier**

 **Chapter 3- The Hidden Element**

It was the day before the race against Rainbow Dash, and I planned to give that Pegasus a race she will not forget. Yet I was finishing my evening patrol, Twilight Sparkle called for my counsel, "I need to talk to you, Countess, it's very important," she said with the utmost seriousness. I decided to follow her home where we could talk in privacy, "Now there is something you must know, Wilhelmina, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna had another reason for bringing you here to Ponyville," Twilight explained,

"Do tell, I am listening," I replied, Twilight Sparkle used her alicorn magic to bring down a book from the highest shelf. The book was large, and looked many decades old. I saw a symbol on the front that looked similar to Twilight's cutie mark, "what does this have to do with me? I am just the town constable," I asked the lavender-colored alicorn. She looked at me, and open up the massive book. I coughed, and covered my beak as clouds of dust came from flipping through the pages using her alicorn magic.

"There is a reason Princess Celestia and Princess Luna have brought you here," Twilight explained, and soon asked for my assistance when she soon discovered something in the back of the book, "it's not here, come on, come on...wait a minute, Countess I need to lend me a talon," I walked up to the book with a ready talon, "alright, I need for you to trace around the border, something tells me there is another page here," I did what she told me, and it turned out she was right. There is a hidden page in the book.

"What is it that you are so intent on looking for?" I asked Twilight,

"I have been in contact with Princess Celestia and Princess Luna about this, and I am not sure if I believe this myself," she replied, and found the page she was looking for, "have a look at this, Countess, this image shows the six elements of harmony, but look here the page has been torn, that can only mean one thing, the greatest magical discovery of all time is hidden somewhere in Equestria," she concluded closing the book, and placing it back on the high book shelves. Yet something on the page got my eye.

"Wait a minute...bring that book back down," I requested of Twilight Sparkle, "Spike, I need for you to get me some lemons,"

"Are we making lemonade?" Spike asked,

"No, just get them for me, Twilight I need to borrow a hairdryer," I requested with urgency, and they left to get the items. They came back a few minutes later, and I got to work. This is a simple way of making invisible ink visible to the eye. Within a few seconds of applying lemon juice and heat from the hairdryer, we started to see lines of text appear. The words looked like they were scratched on with a feather quill pen, "hmm...this text, it looks like a riddle," I said as the words began to appear on the old page.

 ** _The Last will come as a light in the dark_**

 ** _The Last will come from one who bares the cutie mark_**

 ** _From the beak of Ra, and the tail of Nephthys_**

 ** _The Last will come in a time of great crisis._**

"Beak of Ra? Tail of Nephthys? what does that mean?" Spike pondered,

"I don't know, Spike, but this is something I have to look further into, but it might have to do something about the missing piece of this page, whoever went through the trouble of hiding us, they must know that it is something important...or something powerful," Twilight Sparkle replied, I nodded a single nod, "one who bares the cutie mark...but nearly everypony in Equestria has a cutie mark, what could they mean by that?" I shook my head, although I was thinking about the very text that she was.

"I'm not sure myself, but I will help you find what you are looking for, keep me informed of your progress, I bid you good night," I said, leaving Twilight's home so I can go home and make supper. My evening meal was traditional smoked Morteau sausage and cheese and potato dumplings, the types of food I grew up on in the Westland. I was going to help Twilight Sparkle find what she is looking for. I wrote down the text on a piece of paper, and focused further study the ancient text under the candlelight.

 _"These are all clues, yet what could they all be leading to?"_ I thought to myself scratching my chin at the text, I left the table and went up to my bedroom to take off my armor for the evening, " _what could they mean by a light, it could be any kind of light, and Twilight Sparkle is right, nearly everypony in Equestria has a cutie mark, but the Beak of Ra and the tail Nephthys, that is really working my brain_ ," I went down stairs and washed the dishes for the night, and still thinking about Twilight's new discovery.

The next day after sleeping on it, I decided to meet back up with Twilight, "Did you find anything?" I asked,

"Not yet, I have a feeling I need to speak with the Princesses about this," said Twilight Sparkle, and with that Twilight flew off to Cantorlot while I was going to see Rainbow Dash. She is not going to like this, but I feel helping Twilight Sparkle out means more than just a simple race. I flew up to Cloudsdale when Rainbow Dash was keeping the skies clear. Some of the pegasi were not too happy about me being here. I did not let their glares of mild neglect get to me. As you may know, not everypony likes the police.

"Rainbow Dash, I need to have a word with you," I requested of the cyan-blue Pegasus, "listen, I want to call off our race, something came up in my schedule,"

"Aww...is Thunder Flanks scared of wittle ol' me?" Rainbow Dash teased,

"I like my flanks the way they are," I replied sternly, "it is just I have to help out Twilight with some important business, our race is going to have to wait, my friend," I flew back down to Ponyville, and went about my day out of my armor, and socializing with the other ponies in town. I saw Fluttershy around town, and I decided to make some conversation with her without having her faint, "Well hello there Fluttershy," I greeted her, she seemed rather surprised that I came up to her, "what is wrong?" I asked her.

"Oh nothing...is...is this what you look like without armor?" she asked softly,

"Why yes, you see there is no reason you should be afraid of me," I reassured her,

"Oh...okay, it's just that there was this one griffin...named Gilda, she is really mean...scared my animals and she made me cry," Fluttershy explained to me. I nodded in understanding, and decided to help out Fluttershy. That is one part about being a constable, and that is helping out ponies in need. I know what is it like to be bullied by griffins. Having them bully me about my hooves and tail is not fun at all. I am not going to stand by idly while something like this goes unpunished. That is not my style.

"Gilda, you say? Well, I'll just have to keep an eye out for her, you can trust me Fluttershy, I am the police-mare after all," I said, Fluttershy lightly smiled and made her leave with single-file line of ducklings. I like Fluttershy, she is kind, sweet and gentle in nature. As I left her side, I went to the Cakes to pick up a loaf of bread. Like every pony in Ponyville, I work, and I love the work that I do. Although I am the law and the figure of authority, I feel I am no different than anypony who calls Ponyville home.


	4. Chapter 4

**My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic:**

 **Chevalier**

 **Chapter 4- Spirit of the Warrior**

We King's Swords, as said by Princess Celestia, are some of the finest knights in all Equestria. We are also some of the fastest. It is our duty to be the first hooves and talons on the battlefield, and the last to leave them. Our training is strict having to learn how to fly at full speed in full armor, and with all our weapons. There is a method behind the training. When you fly as fast as you can with that weight you build strength, stamina, and confidence. If you want to be a warrior, that is exactly what you need.

I owe Rainbow Dash a race, and I dare not turn her down. Some of the ponyfolk gathered to watch in Cloudsdale. I was out of my armor for the race. In armor, I can fly as fast as Rainbow Dash's high cruising speed. We lined up at the starting line. Rainbow Dash looked at me with a confident smile, "Prepare to be amazed, Countess," she boasted. I just kept my focus on the route we were taking. The pistol went off, and the race began. I heard the cheering crowd. Everypony was cheering for Rainbow Dash.

I know I am what you ponies call the 'underdog' in this race. Rainbow Dash's speed is very impressive. Rainbow Dash looked shocked that I can keep up with her. I have a secret that helps me keep up with her, and no it is not steroids. I am half-griffon, half-pony and all warrior. I had an idea as I turned to face her while going supersonic alongside her. It was then that I made another friend, "Alright Countess, you've got my props, let's give 'em a show!" suggested Rainbow Dash with confidence in her voice,

"Yes, let us do that," I agreed, and give crowds a show of our skills from the aerial corkscrew into the Immelmann turn. I turned to Rainbow Dash and she looked at me. We smiled to each other and nodded a single nod. We were going so fast that we parted the Equestrian Sea. It was then that I had an idea, "Dash, corkscrew spin and up into a stall turn!" I suggested, she nodded, and a ribbon of rainbow shot up into the heavens. We picked up speed on the descent down into the Sonic Rainboom technique.

I have my own technique when going my top speed, 'The Golden Flash'. We executed our techniques at the same time, what a sight it was to behold. We made it to the finish line at the same time. Neither of us was ahead of another. The proof was in the photo shot by Pinkie Pie, "Here I thought I was the fastest in all Equestria, and I was trying to blow your feathers off," Rainbow Dash said at the finish line, "I first thought you Hippogriffs were all the same, all pomp and bluster, but you're cool, Countess, real cool,"

"You're not so bad yourself, Rainbow Dash," I said, calmly but happily as I usually do,

"Tell me something, how did you do that?" Rainbow Dash asked,

"Are you talking about the 'Golden Flash'?" I replied, wondering if she was questioning my technique. I smiled, and reminisced on my hatchlinghood in the Westland, "there is something you must know, Rainbow Dash, when you claim to be the best, there will be others trying to take your title from you," I explained to her while flying down with her friends back down to Ponyville, "I am telling you this as a friend," I said with a wink. Rainbow Dash also strikes me as being very inquisitive as well as being very loyal.

"So who are the King's Swords? I've never heard of them," asked Rainbow Dash, and Twilight Sparkle had the answer,

"The Western King's Swords are some of the best knights in all of Equestria, better than even Princess Celestia's Royal Guard, we should be grateful that they are loyal to Princess Celestia," Twilight Sparkle explained, I nodded to her to tell that she is correct. We knights have served the Royal Family for generations. When a knight falls in battle, their weapons and armor are passed down to the next of kin. The steel armor I wear belonged to my mother and teacher, First Countess Anne-Marie of Faucon.

The Westland has had a troubled history with griffons. We hippogriffs never get along with griffons. Many wars have been fought since hippogriffs migrated from Prance hundreds of years ago. The pinnacle of the rivalry came when the Hippogriff King of the Westland, William the Noblewing, sighed a trade agreement and agreement of friendship between the Westland and Equestria. This did not sit well with the griffons. The griffons have never been able to conquer our lands thanks to our brave knights.

I recall Fluttershy mentioning a griffon by the name of Gilda. I have known her since I went to school in Cloudsdale. She bullied me too, calling me a half-breed and a freak. I've grown up since then, and left the past behind me. Here I am in my life, I am a countess and I serve as the police-mare in Ponyville. What more can I say? I love where I am now in my life. I decided to visit Twilight Sparkle after another evening patrol around the village, "Did you find anything out since yesterday?" I asked Twilight Sparkle.

"Umm...no, I haven't, the riddle is still grinding my gears, you know?" replied Twilight Sparkle, I had a suspicion that she was hiding something

"You found something, did you not?" I asked a little more authoritatively. Twilight looked as if her heart skipped a beat. I guess that comes with being a police-mare, you need to be a little forceful when it comes to asking certain questions. I followed Twilight back to her study. I was greeted by a smiling Spike whom was hard at work helping organize the book shelves. With the door closed, I started my questioning police-mare style, "So now I am going to ask you again, what did you find out?" I asked Twilight,

"Alright...I didn't find anything on the missing piece of the page, but like I said earlier this could be the greatest magical discovery of all time, 'The Last' as mentioned in the riddle is referring to the Seventh Element of Harmony," Twilight Sparkle explained, my eyes widened at the thought. It is common knowledge that there are six elements in the Elements of Harmony, "I know how you feel, everypony knows there are six Elements of Harmony," Twilight Sparkle stated, "we're going to have to dig much deeper,"

"But a seventh element? It can't be, that is impossible," I replied, still not completely convinced.

"This is Equestria, most impossible things around here turn out to be true," said Twilight Sparkle, "and if it wasn't, nopony would have gone through all the trouble in the past to keep such a big secret hidden, we only have one piece of the riddle Countess, we have to keep working and work quickly, you never whose ears maybe listening in on us," Twilight Sparkle warned me, "we need to find the missing piece of that page, if we find that missing piece, then everything in the riddle should come together," she pondered.

"You maybe on to something, I will look into this on my time, until then I bid you good night," I said as I left Twilight Sparkle's study. I went to the balcony of my house, and looked up at the moon, _'Twilight Sparkle is right, if somepony took all the time to keep that secret hidden away, that means that it must be true, but I found something on that page, the piece that is missing was not completely torn out, there was a bit of ink near where missing piece would be, that might be another clue to the missing element'_


	5. Chapter 5

**My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic:**

 **Chevalier**

 **Chapter 5: Never Surrender**

The next morning, I went on patrol as I normally do and made plans to see Twilight Sparkle about the clue I found yesterday that is if she has not spotted it already. She is very smart, and that makes me think that she already did. I had to get on with my duty for the village. I met up with Applejack whom was in the village square selling her apple crop, "Well howdy officer," she greeted, "I say you've been handlin' things mighty well 'round here," that was until a griffon happened to be around that she recognized.

"Uh oh...that's Gilda, you better watch herself, that griffon is trouble," Applejack whispered. So this was the griffon Fluttershy was talking about? She has not changed much since we were schoolmates. I saw Gilda coming toward the apple stand. I turned, and bought an apple cider donut, and pretended not to pay attention. I wanted to catch her in the act, and have Applejack as a witness. Gilda used her tail to snatch an apple out of a crate, "why that no good, thievin'...," Applejack lightly growled, but I stopped her.

"Hush now Applejack, I planned this," I told her with a wink. Applejack smiled, and winked back. Now I wanted to follow her to see where she would go. That ended up being Cloudsdale. Her beak was about to take a bite of the apple when I took action, "I would not do that if I were in your talons," I said making my entrance. Gilda turned to face me and getting up in my beak, "now be a good griffon and return the apple," I ordered to her as a police-mare would. Gilda chuckled, not afraid of me. She should be afraid.

"Oh? What're you gonna do, Tin-Can? Call the police?" Gilda teased,

"You best know whom you are speaking to...because I am the police," I warned her, Gilda burst out laughing. I frowned at Gilda's reaction to me stating my authority and saw the rolling on her cloud and banging a taloned fist. I am not amused, "dare I ask what is funny?" I asked, annoyed by Gilda's laughter. Gilda wiped a tear away, and was coming to her senses. I am taller than Gilda by an inch, not that it makes much of a difference. I wanted to arrest her right there, and then. But I had another idea in store.

"Oh nothing...nothing, I just can't believe they'd pick a half-breed freak like you to be a cop," Gilda replied,

"Mind your language, Gilda, those are fighting words, now return that apple where you found it," I ordered, more fervently this time,

"Make me!" Gilda blasted,

"Alright then, the Equestria Jousting Tournament is taking place tomorrow in Cantorlot, there we can settle this," I suggested to her, I held out my taloned hand to her so we can seal the deal, "If I win, you will apologize to Applejack for stealing her apple, if I lose then I will resign as constable of Ponyville, and return back to the Westland, so do we have terms, Gilda?" I asked for her. The griffon was slow to shake my hand. This was not just a match between a griffon and a hippogriff, but our pride was also at stake.

"You're on, I'll wipe the floor with your feathers and send you packing," Gilda boasted,

"Right then, good luck," I said as Gilda flew away, Rainbow Dash happened to be there, "well that went better than I expected, don't you think?"

"Do you realize what you just did?" Rainbow Dash asked as if I lost all my senses, "Gilda is a two time champion in the joust!"

"Even champions can have hooves made of clay, Rainbow Dash," I replied, ready to teach Gilda a lesson in a fair duel. When tomorrow came, I knew I could not let the good ponies of Ponyville down. I put on my steel armor, and put on an armet-style helmet with the visor up. This was a tournament after all so I have to look my best. I was armed with a jousting lance. I was armed with a longsword at my side called a talon-and-a-half sword. The last touch was my dagger, and a small pouch of bits at my belt.

"Well, well you certainly know how to dress yourself for the occasion, good luck out there," said Rarity,

"We'll all be rootin' for yah," said Applejack,

'Yeah go kick Gilda's tail, Countess!" cheered Rainbow Dash, it felt so warm to have such wonderful friends. I left Ponyville for Cantorlot with my friends at my side for the procession of those who were planning to take part in the tournament. I was covered from head to hooves in armor except for my flanks. Everypony in all of Cantorlot was cheering when the participants entered the tournament field. There were even hippogriffs and griffons coming to cheer on their champions. Even the king was present here.

"Welcome mares and gentlecolts, welcome to the annual Equestria Jousting Tournament," Princess Celestia announced, "this year we have our first hippogriff to take part in this tournament, representing Ponyville please welcome...Countess Wilhelmina of Faucon," I raised the tip of lance to the sky to the cheers of the Ponyville faithful, "she will be facing the two-time jousting tournament champion, Gilda Griffon," the griffons attending cheered while the ponies booed the griffon. I was more focused on my opponent.

"Oh stuff it, you stupid ponies!" Gilda blasted at them.

"Hey, I am your opponent, Gilda," I informed her, pulling down the visor. The tournament rules are simple. Each participant has three lances. If you knock them to the ground or cause their lance to break on impact you earn yourself a point. The first one to reach three points wins. Gilda was covered in dark grey armor with brass bordering. She growled, and closed the visor on her helmet. When Princess Celestia's raised hoof went down, the tournament began. Time seemed to slow down as we charged the tilt.

Gilda scored the first point hitting me in the chest. Splinters of wood flew everywhere as I hit the ground. I shook my head to regain my focus, "Heh, I'll tell yah one thing, you last a lot longer than all the others that faced me" said Gilda. I was ready for another round with a ready lance. Once again as I charged, Gilda bested me and broke my lance, "can you feel it slipping away? Soon you will have to go back to the Westland, away from all those ponies you care for," she taunted, "just throw in the towel,"

"Never," I muttered, and cringed as I lifted myself back up on my talons and hooves.

"Alright, your medical bill," Gilda said with fake sympathy. I looked up at my friends in the stands. They looked worried, especially Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity. I nodded to tell them I am going to win. When we charged the tilt, I hit Gilda in the shield, and sent her down to the ground for my first point of the tournament. Gilda was shocked, and I was putting all my effort into finishing this. Gilda shook it off, and got up by her own power. I could hear her growling like a lioness under her steel helmet.

I had the momentum now, and took advantage of it. We charged the tilt, and I broke Gilda's lance for my second point, "Match point, you half-breed freak," Gilda taunted, it was I noticed something was wrong. When we charged the tilt for the last time of the tournament, I found out too little and too late. Gilda won the match, or so she thought, "Pack your bags, dweeb, this tournament's mine," As I got up, I noticed something about the lance and the way she held it during the tournament. Now I took a stab at her.

"Wait, look at Gilda's lance, it has been lightened, which is against the tournament rules," I pointed out to Princess Celestia, and the golden trophy was given to me. The prize belongs to my friends. I could not have done this without them, "Now then, I believe an apology is in order," I said moving aside for Applejack. Gilda growled, and flew off, "I did not think she would keep her word, come on my friends, let us go home," I stated. The trophy was placed in the Mayor's office in Ponyville. This is a day I will never forget.


	6. Chapter 6

**My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic:**

 **Chevalier**

 **Chapter 6- The Hidden Element (Part 2)**

I came to Twilight Sparkle's house to tell her about the clue I found, but she was already on it, "I noticed that too, Countess, it looks like tip of something, like a seal of some kind," Twilight Sparkle stated, "I think we need to get my friends in on this, we're going to need their help if we are to find what we are looking for," said Twilight Sparkle. I gave a salute, and went to the houses of all our friends, and told them to meet us at Twilight Sparkle's house, "I thank you all for coming ladies," Twilight greeted,

"We have gathered you here to help us find the greatest magical discovery in the history of Equestria, a discovery not of gold or jewels but of a power to protect this land that we all hold dear to our hearts," I continued, "Twilight Sparkle and I have been investigating this for days now, what we know comes only from a riddle found on a hidden page from one of Twilight Sparkle's ancient texts," The piece of paper was passed to each of the ponies gathered. Each of them read out loud a line from the ancient riddle.

"The Last will come as a light in the dark," Rarity read

"The Last will come from one who bares the cutie mark," read Applejack,

"From the Beak of Ra, and the Tail of Nephthys," said Pinkie Pie, struggling on the last word,

"The Last will come in a time of great crisis," said Rainbow Dash, "what do they mean by 'The Last'?"

"That was the first thing we figured out, Rainbow Dash, what we are looking for is the Seventh Element of Harmony," replied Twilight Sparkle. All five of Twilight Sparkle's friends gasped, "thanks to my recent visit to the Cantorlot Royal Archives, we have a heading, the other place we can look is in the archives of the Crystal Kingdom, call it a hunch, but I think we just might find what we are looking for there," she stated, and with that we were on our way to Princess Cadence and the majestic Crystal Kingdom.

"How can there be a Seventh Element, of Harmony? Everypony knows there are Six Elements," said Rainbow Dash

"Twilight is right though, if anypony took all of this time to hide this secret, that must mean that it is real," said Rarity as Rainbow Dash and I acted as scouts for any dangers hidden on the trails, "what could the hidden element possibly be? That's the question," Rarity pondered to herself, walking behind Applejack and Fluttershy. After hours of traveling on the trails, it was nearly nightfall when we entered the Crystal Kingdom. Princess Cadence knew we were coming, and we bowed to her as a show of respect.

"I have been expecting you all, so tell me what brings you to my kingdom at such a late hour?" Cadence asked us.

"We are looking for anything you may have on the Seventh Element of Harmony, anything helps," said Twilight Sparkle. I expected Princess Cadence to laugh at us, and look at us like we are all a bunch of lunatics. Instead, she showed us to a vault hidden behind a bookshelf. It was then that I figured out just how much of an extent the ancient ponies of the past went to keep this secret hidden from the wrong hooves. It was not a whole piece of the missing page, but a small corner of the missing piece of the paper.

"Hmm...I am starting to see a pattern here, if I am not mistaken," I said with a thought in my head, thinking this search was far from over, "if this is one piece of the missing piece of the text, and if this is the kingdom in the north, then there is a missing piece in the south of Equestria, one in the east and one in the west," I suggested Twilight Sparkle and her friends. Twilight Sparkle nodded, and her friends seemed to be in agreement. This felt like something out of the Daring Do stories that I read as a hatchling.

I pulled out a map of Equestria, "Here we are, now if we trace our pattern out we will know which routes we have to take to find the missing pieces, look if the first piece is in the Crystal Kingdom, that means there is one in Cantorlot, one in Griffonstone, and one in Appaloosa," Twilight Sparkle concluded. We now had one piece of the now three missing pieces left to find, "Rainbow Dash, you and Wilhelmina will go to Griffonstone, Applejack you and Fluttershy will go to Appaloosa, Rarity and I will look in Cantorlot,"

"What about me?" asked Pinkie Pie

"You and Spike are going to search Ponyville, leave no stone unturned," I instructed to her,

"I hope you know what you're doing, Twilight Sparkle, there are some things in this world that are best kept as secrets," Princess Cadence forewarned, but I had my questions as well about this matter. How is it that there exists a Seventh Element when the Six have worked just as well in fending off any evil that came their way? Princess Cadence smiled lightly, and handed us the missing piece, "I hope you ladies find what you're looking for, you never know who is going to want to get their hooves on this,"

"There's somethin' I don't get, how can their be a Seventh Element when we do just fine with six?" Applejack asked as we left,

"It is interesting that you say that, because I was thinking about that as well, I am thinking the Seventh maybe something that brings all Six Elements together," I replied to her question, "it is just a thought though, now we have separate headings, and we best be quick about it, Princess Cadence maybe right about others wanting this, come now Rainbow Dash we must be off now," I advised friend. I wanted to be a better friend to Rainbow Dash than Gilda was. The fact I am half-pony can help with this social matter.

When we arrived at the Griffonstone Library, "Humph griffons, they know only of greed," I scoffed, and started searching with Rainbow Dash's help. Book by book and page by page, we searched the entire library for hours, but nothing came up from the dust nor any of the old pages. I heard Rainbow Dash groan and bellyache, until I started searching the books on the tables. We did not find anything, but city guards were soon on our hooves, "wing it, Rainbow Dash!" I said and she and I bolted out Griffonstone,

"I wonder if the others had better luck than us?" Rainbow Dash asked sarcastically

"Maybe...maybe not," I replied, then it occurred to me. When I was a hatchling, I was given a lance from the king that belonged to my late mother. King William the Noblewing and my mother Countess Anne-Marie were both members of the King's Swords before she fell in battle against the Crystal Kingdom. I still have her lance, and it was the last lance I used in the jousting tournament, the one I used to defeat Gilda. It was then that it occurred to me, "Rainbow Dash, I know where the Griffonstone piece is," I told her,

"Well then let's go back," Rainbow Dash suggested,

"No, it is not in Griffonstone, Rainbow Dash," I replied, "we best talk to the others and make sure they have their pieces," Rainbow Dash nodded and we headed back to Ponyville to check in with the others. Applejack and Fluttershy found their missing piece in Appaloosa, and Rarity and Twilight Sparkle found their missing piece in Cantorlot. Rainbow Dash and I were the came out empty hoofed. Pinkie Pie and Spike did not find anything in Ponyville. The last of the puzzle maybe much closer than one might think.


	7. Chapter 7

**My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic:**

 **Chevalier**

 **Chapter 7- A Destiny Revealed**

Everpony had their piece of the missing page. Everypony, but Rainbow Dash and I. Pinkie Pie and Spike searched the entire village, but came out empty hoofed, "Aww...we're never going to find the last piece," Rainbow Dash groaned. I stood firm in my mind to knowing where the last piece is. I gestured with my beak for the others to follow me, "Wait, Wilhelmina where're you going?" Rainbow Dash demanded. I lightly smiled, and gave her a little wink. I know where the last piece of the missing page is hidden.

I was followed by my friends as I lead them to my armory in the back room of my house. There, in a special corner of the armory, was my mother's lance. I took the lance, and unwrapped the leather handle, and there, in a hidden chamber in the wood, was the last piece of the missing page, "Why? Why didn't you tell us about this, Countess?" Twilight Sparkle asked, demanding a answer from me. I sighed, and closed my eyes tracing back to the day when I heard the news of my mother's death. I was 7 years old.

"The missing piece was hidden in my mother's lance to keep it away from the griffons," I confessed to my friends, "I apologize for not telling you all this sooner, I did not want this secret to be heard by the wrong ears," we brought the pieces together at Twilight's house. They were revealed to be a coat-of-arms. Twilight Sparkle was surprised when it all came together, and looked back at me. It seemed that things were coming together. I knew this from the start, but knowing is only half of the battle to come.

"The Last will come from one who bares the cutie mark," Twilight Sparkle rephrased, and found that the cutie mark on the page, and my cutie mark are a match, "Now the Beak of Ra and the Tail of Nephyths, Nephyths is the goddess of the night, so a black tail, and the Beak of Ra, the Sun God is always depicted with the head of a falcon, so that would mean that...it's you," said Twilight Sparkle in awe at the prophecy, "you're the keeper of the Seventh Element of Harmony," she concluded to shock my friends.

"But knowing is only half the battle, Twilight Sparkle, we have to find it now, my friends," I said, and with no time to lose we headed out of Twilight's house, "now that I think about it, 'The Last' has multiple meanings, think about it, 'The Last' will come as a light in the dark," The ponies stopped to think about it. It would be unwise to go out, and now know where you are going in the first place. I was expecting Twilight to come to a conclusion first out of all of them, but I was surprised when Applejack beat her to it.

"A cave! The nearest cave 'round here is the old dragon's cave near Cantorlot," Applejack stated,

"We've been to that cave, and kicked out the dragon, there's nothing there but his leftover loot," said Rainbow Dash

"Perhaps, we are not looking hard enough," said Rarity,

"Are you sure? That sounds very dangerous," stammered Fluttershy quietly

"That never stopped you from telling off a dragon," said Twilight Sparkle as a compliment. Fluttershy lightly smiled, and giggled. It was a long journey to the cave. By the time we got there it was the dead of night. The moonlight made the jewels and gold shimmer like stars. This was not what we were looking for. We climbed up the mountain of riches to an ancient stone walkway carved into the rock high above the floor of the cave, and nearly reaching the roof, "does everypony still have their pieces?" she asked,

"Yeah? Why?" asked Rainbow Dash,

"Because I see a pattern here," Twilight Sparkle said, coming up to a stone alter with carved patterns for each of the four pieces, "whoever came up with this riddle was very thorough," we placed each of the pieces into the slots on the stone alter. Suddenly, the ground began to tremble, and a silver door was revealed. I was the first to walk up to the door. Twilight Sparkle walked up beside me, and looked up at the inscription on top, "it says here that only the Chosen One may enter, that must mean you, Countess,"

I nodded to her, and entered the chamber. It was the biggest room I had ever seen. There was a large pool, and a statue of three hippogriffs holding up a sword. In the middle of the statue was a small box. I dived into the water, and began the swim toward the alter. As I walked up to the alter, I heard some odd noises coming from behind me, "That's as far as you go, Half-Breed," said a voice that I recognized, "now be a good little birdy, and hand over the chest," it was that very griffin from the tournament.

"Gilda," I snarled,

"In the flesh," She smirked, I looked to see she was armed with a sword and my friends were groaning in pain, "it was a lot of hard work trying to track you down, then again...with you and your stupid pony friends yammering off like that," Gilda unsheathed her sword from her side, and flew up into the air, "now then...I am only going to say this once, hand it over," Gilda demanded. There is no retreat, and no surrender. That is the way of the Hippogriff. I unsheathed my mother's trusty longsword from my side.

"You can pry it from cold dead talons," I growled back,

"I knew you would say that," Gilda said, and attacked with her longsword. Around the top of the cave, we clashed as our swords crossed in combat. I blocked every slash and strike she threw at me, but she got me with a slash of her talons across my cheek, "Oh that looks like it hurt, but this will hurt a lot more," Gilda taunted, and attacked again. The griffon was relentless in her attack. She kept me on the defensive, "once your out of the way, there will be no one to stop me from the greatest power in all Equestria,"

"You are a fool," I said pushing her off, and slashing at her belly which she evaded, "you seek a great power, but you have no idea what it is or what it does, tell me, is there any logic behind your reasoning or is this just childish revenge for your defeat at the tournament?" I asked, Gilda growled and attacked again. We switched between being on the attack, and on the defensive. Suddenly, Gilda started to chuckle. I grew annoyed, and made a slash at her upper front talon. Gilda moved back, and held back the wound.

"The fool is you, Wilhelmina of Faucon, as we are fighting here in this chamber, I have sent an army to invade both the Westland and Equestria, and once I have this power in my talons, none of your stupid little ponies nor your pathetic half-breeds can stop me," Gilda boasted, the only way to stop the griffon armies was to stop her. I went on the attack, and Gilda caught my wrist with her talons and slashed at my arm. I evaded the attack, but she knocked the sword out of my hand. I dived down, and caught it.

I flew back up, and continued to fight her and she flew down to attack me, "Something just occurred to me, seeing that you did not bother to read the riddle," I said clashing my sword with hers, "'The Last' will come as a light in the dark...'The Last' will come from one who bares the cutie mark, the Beak of Ra and the Tail of Nephyths, 'The Last' will come in a time of great crisis," I said as I locked my sword with hers, "at last...at last I have figured it out, the Seventh Element of Harmony...is Courage!" I cried out in triumph


	8. Chapter 8

**My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic**

 **'Chevalier'**

 **Chapter 8: Whatever You Imagine (Wendy Moten)**

I had Gilda at my mercy, and my blade. The tip of my sword was at her throat. My friends looked on in horror, but I did the right thing. I put my sword back in it's scabbard. So why is the Seventh Element so important you may ask? Because the Seventh Element that binds the Six Elements of Harmony together. I opened up the ornate chest to find a steel gorget with a diamond cut in the shape of a heater shield. Gilda looked up in awe as I embraced the power of the Seventh Element, "I'm sorry, what I did was wrong,"

"You have nothing to be ashamed of, Gilda," I said walking up to the griffin accepting defeat, "Courage is what binds all Six Elements, it is the one that builds the foundation of friendship, the courage to love, the courage to be honest, the courage to be loyal, the courage to laugh, the courage of magic, and the courage of generosity, even now you showed courage, though misguided you faced me in battle," Gilda dipped her head down, "don't be ashamed, for you are a griffin, hold your beak up high and proud,"

I laid my sword down at my talons, "Gilda, lay down your blade," I requested of her, and she slowly followed. I held out my right taloned hand to her, "Gilda, will you accept my friendship?" I saw Gilda sniffle, and a tear fell from her eye and she hugged me. I held the griffon in my embrace, and nuzzled her, "I am no different from you, you are my friend, we will be friends from now until the end of our days," Pinkie Pie was crying waterfalls of tears at our moment, "let us leave, we need to call off the troops, Gilda,"

"Right," said Gilda with a nod, and we ran out of the cave side by side with our swords in our sheaths. We galloped up to the top of a hill where I could see the blue flags of the armored knights, and the banners of the Griffonstone Army. The marching of the two armies shook the ground like an earthquake, and the sounds of armor and weapons sounded like thunder, "Let's go Countess, the last thing I want to see is anybirdy getting hurt," said Gilda. I nodded to her in agreement as we flew down to the battle scene.

The two opposing armies were about to clash when Gilda and I flew in to stop the fighting just in time, "STOP!" yelled Gilda as we flew between the Griffonstone soldiers and the Westland Armored Knights, "drop your weapons!" she demanded. Swords, lances, and other weapons began to fall from the soldier's hands like the first drops of rain in a rainstorm, "listen all of you, Griffon, Pony, Hippogriff all of you, this is all my fault, I dragged you all into this mess because...because all I wanted was power, I needed it!"

"After meeting the Countess, I soon found out that what I was doing is wrong, I was misguided, I did not know what I was doing, my greed got the best of me," Gilda confessed, "I have come to realize that she may have hooves, she may have a title, and she may have bigger flanks than me, but she is my friend, and she always will be," I had made a friend in Gilda, and none of us were harmed in the making of our friendship. Well, not seriously. The armies picked up their weapons, and left the battlefield.

"Thank you, Countess," Gilda said as my friends gathered around us.

"That is what friends are for, Gilda," I replied, "by the way, what was that you were saying that I have bigger flanks than you?"

"Uh...I don't know," Gilda blushed,

"You're not very good at public speaking now are you?" I asked,

"No," Gilda told me,

"Well, nopony is perfect," I said as we parted ways. Gilda went back to Griffinstone, and I went back to Ponyville. The next morning, I was summoned to Cantorlot to bring Princess Celestia and Princess Luna the gorget holding the Seventh Element of Harmony. When I came to Cantorlot, I saw King William the Noblewing in attendance as well as all of my friends, including Gilda. I smiled, and nodded to her. She smiled back as I presented myself to the Princesses and my King, bowing to them in utmost respect.

"Wilhelmina, Countess of Faucon, you have served well both Equestria and the Westland, let it be known that your deeds have brought peace between the Westland and Griffonstone, not since your mother has the Westland ever birthed a warrior quite like yourself, you have done your clan and your family proud," said the King, "for your deeds for both Griffon, Pony and Hippogriff-kind, I now bestow unto you the Westland's highest honor, the Golden Laurel," the King placed the laurels on me like a crown.

There were cheers from everypony that gathered in the Great Hall, "I could not have done such a deed without their guidance," I said turning to my friends, and hugging Twilight Sparkle which soon turned into a group embrace from all of my new friends. A camera-pony from the local newspaper times asked if he could take our picture. I nodded yes to him. I had to pull Gilda away from the refreshments table so he took our photograph. This was the happiest moment of my life, and one I will never forget.

"And not only have you found the Seventh Element, but you have also found friends, Countess," said Princess Celestia placing a gentle hoof on my armored shoulder, "all ponies can be kind, generous, laugh, possess magic, honest, loyal, but in order to act upon the Six Elements, it always takes a little bit of courage, and that even the most unlikely of creatures can make a difference, congratulations, Countess, rise now Knight of Equestria, and knight of the Westland Kingdom," she announced to all gathered.

Princess Luna then stepped forward after Princess Celestia, "You have found the Seventh Element of Harmony, with this Element there can now be peace to all for who call Equestria home, for one has to judge the soul of another rather than the look of them," stated Princess Luna, the gorget was removed from my armor, and placed among the Six Elements of Harmony, "surely, it would be an honor to have such a fine warrior among the ranks of the hallowed Royal Guard," Princess Luna suggest, I shook my head.

"If I may have a request, your Majesties, I would very much like to stay in Ponyville, I do not think I have had a better set of friends than the ones with me as we speak," I replied, Princess Celestia nodded in understanding. When I first came to Ponyville, I was only there to work and not much else in between. But I go to know each pony as the days went by, I felt my bond with them growing stronger. I wanted to stay at my position as constable of Ponyville. As the saying goes, I am what I am, somepony has to be.

"Granted" said Princess Celestia with a light and caring smile, and walked alongside my friends out of the chamber that held the now Seven Elements of Harmony, "I am impressed, not even the best scholars were able to solve the mystery of the Seventh Element," Princess Celestia stated, but I got by with a little help from my friends. One never goes through life alone. If somepony needs a hoof, all you have to do is ask, "as the wisest of ponies would say, if you can dream it, chances are it might just be real,"


	9. Chapter 9

**My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic**

 **'Chevalier'**

 **Chapter 9: Mark of the Warrior**

Ponies earn their cutie marks by doing something that they are skilled at. My skills lay on the battlefield. With no more battles to fight, I learn to find peace among those that I have learned to call my friends. I looked up at the new window. It showed a hippogriff and a griffon embracing each other as sisters with two swords at our hooves and paws with two armies with lowered lances, "Countess, may I have a moment of your time?" asked Princess Luna, I nodded and walked with her through the halls of Cantorlot.

I looked up at the new stain glass window in the halls where the accomplishments of Twilight's friends have been cast in the vibrant colors of the windows, "So all will know there is one among them that can stop a battle before swords can clash," said Princess Luna, "by the way, how did you earn your cutie mark, Countess?" asked the alicorn,

"Not all cutie marks come with happiness, mine did not, mine came when the strength of my own kind was at stake," I said looking out at the beautiful night that cloaked the land, "I was a squire at the time, and I was chosen to be the heir to my clan, my time in battle came when King Sombra invaded the Westland Kingdom, village by village fell to his power or bent to his will, but there were some who resisted, the Clan of Faucon was one of those, and on the Plains of Oakwood, we fought for our very existence,"

"I recall the Battle of Oakwood, those were indeed dark times," said Princess Luna, "the bloodiest battle in the history of Equestria, the great alliance of Griffons and Hippogriffs, no royal guard can match them for bravery, rumor has it that if you visit the battlefield at night, you will hear the screams of the dead where they fell in battle,"

"They were dark times for all of Equestria, pony...griffon...and hippogriff alike," I replied, me heart began to feel heavy as I continued the tale, and sang a song of battle,

 **I looked across the battlefield,**  
 **Blood seeping from my wounds-**  
 **My comrades, they did never yield,**  
 **For courage knows no bounds-**  
 **And yet, I thought as I stood there,**  
 **Of all that it had cost-**  
 **For what we gained, it seemed not fair,**  
 **For all that we had lost-**

 **They spoke of honour, faith and pride,**  
 **defending for our home-**  
 **Through honour all my friends have died,**  
 **their faith left me alone-**  
 **We fought for greed, we fought for fame,**  
 **we killed too much to tell-**  
 **The devil and God were both the same,**  
 **we worshipped only Hell-**

 **We fought it seemed for a thousand years,**  
 **a million nights and days-**  
 **Sharing one laugh with a hundred tears,**  
 **seeing clearly through a haze-**  
 **Then came that day I know not when,**  
 **beneath a blood red sun,**  
 **A-top a pile of dying colts,**  
 **they said that we had won-**

 **Another tract of land is all**  
 **the territory gained-**  
 **Will that ever pay for all**  
 **the lives here lost or maimed?**  
 **Bodies lying all around,**  
 **blood bathing them in red,**  
 **Their white eyes staring at the sun,**  
 **these, the countless dead?**

 **I looked across the battlefield,**  
 **blood seeping from my wounds-**  
 **My comrades, they did never yield,**  
 **for courage knows no bounds-**

"You could hear arrows cut through the cold winter air as they felled the charging Crystal Empire forces, swords clashing and steel cutting through armor, flesh and bone, my mother attacked King Sombra seeing victory was in sight, he stopped and held her neck with his magic, I watched in horror as he used a spell and my mother burst into black flames, it was then when all hope had faded, I took up her sword, and slashed King Sombra across his face, that's why he wore the armor, so nopony would see the wound,"

"In my sadness, I knew that my mother would have wanted for me to live on in her memory as her ashes flew with her spirit in Oakwood, my mother lives on in the armor that I wear and the sword at my side, I apologize for turning down your offer to command your Royal Guard, my reason being words my mother said to me before battle,"

" **Be without fear in the face of your enemies.**

 **Be brave and upright that everypony may love thee.**

 **Speak the truth always, even if it leads to your doom.**

 **Safeguard the helpless and do no wrong. That is your oath**."

"That was how I earned my cutie mark," I concluded to the Princess, "to this day, the crossed swords and the heater shield still have their place on my flanks, and will be until my time comes, I am a keeper of an Element of Harmony, I know my element carries great moral responsibility," Princess Luna nodded to my words, "being raised by my mother has made me wise to others, she told me to be strong of heart, be courageous in battle, and be a beckon of justice where there is oppression," I explained to her.

"Your mother must have been very wise," said Princess Luna, "I know she made the right decision to chose you to be the heir of the House of Faucon,"

"I sorrow for your loss, Countess, but Sombra is no more, you have a chance to leave your past behind you, and look toward a brighter future," stated Princess Luna. I know she is right, and it was time to move on as constable of Ponyville. And yet with all the friends I have made, I felt there was something missing in my life. I am not sure what.

I get this feeling though when I look at Princess Luna. I feel relaxed and calm among her, and not on my guard when I am at the market watching out for thieves or trying to sort out problems and scuffles, "My cutie mark is what I remember my mother by, the same goes for my sword and my armor," Luna nodded in understanding at my story.

"Where there is day there must be night, and where there is life there is death, one cannot exist without the other, that is just the natural circle of life," Princess Luna explained, I nodded in agreement, there was just something unworldly about Luna. Her wisdom is undeniable as is her beauty. As she was going to retire for the evening, she looked back at me and smiled lightly, "is something wrong, Countess? You seem not like yourself," said Luna. I shook my head to get back to reality, and then lightly sighed.

I unsheathed my sword, and handed it to Princess Luna. Using her magic, she held in the blade in levitation and examined the blade herself, "A beautiful blade, to think that such craftsponyship can go into something so beautiful, and yet it purpose is to take lives rather than give birth, but by the blade, sometimes that is how kingdoms are born,"

"No, it is nothing of concern, Your Majesty," I said, and noticed the darkness of Luna's night and took back my mother's sword, "it is getting late now, I best make my leave,"

"Then I bid you good night," said Princess Luna, and I made my leave of Cantorlot to go back to Ponyville for supper and some much needed rest,

As I flew out and left the palace, I found calmness in the sleeping village. I could not help but look up at the moon in the night sky from my window. In a funny way, it is at these times in the evening where I can eat meat with my supper. No, I do not eat ponies, but as I am half-griffon, I eat meat to keep up my strength. Foods like smoked sausages, chicken marsala, and other food items I tend to keep away from the ponyfolk. Ponyfolk tend to get uncomfortable around those that eat meat. I am an omnivore.

The gala is nearing. Yet I look back on when I first met Princess Luna when she and Princess Celestia summoned me from the Westland. I saw in her eyes a warmth, one of care, more than just friendship. It was the very same look mother gave me when I did well in training, and helped out others in need when we walked through the kingdom.

What is this feeling that I feel? This feeling that I had never felt before. It is warm and soothing. I felt it when Princess Luna looked at me at the ceremony in Cantorlot a few days ago. I want to leave it alone, but it does not seem to want to leave. Yet it feels so warm and gentle. When the gala comes around, I will ask her to dance and let her know of my feelings. Princess Luna is very smart, it makes wonder if she already knows about me? There is no need to deny it now. I can't. I am in love with Princess Luna.

 **('Courage Knows No Bounds' by Heather Alexander is the equivalent to 'Lullaby for a Princess' for the Countess)**


	10. Chapter 10

**My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic**

 **'Chevalier'**

 **Chapter 10: True Bonds**

 **(Music for the Chapter: 'Just Call My Name' by Blackmore's Night)**

Love works in mysterious ways, and those ways have placed me where I am now in my life. That evening at the gala was a night I would never forget. It was after that night that Princess Luna became a prominent visitor to my house in Ponyville. Yet this all began on a special night. It was the night of the Great Gala, and I was readying myself.

I wore my blue jacket, and black pants with knee high leather boots. My medals and merits decorated my jacket. I had my formal dress sword at my side. I looked in the mirror, "You can do this," I said to myself, and headed out the door to see the other ponyfolk in town making their way to Cantorlot. Everypony was dressed in their finest.

I gently flapped my wings to land in Cantorlot. I looked around, and my police-mare instinct went into action even though there are guards on duty. I lightly shook my head. This was a night to enjoy the festivities. Rainbow Dash was talking with the Wonderbolts while Applejack was tending to her stand. I could see that apple pie from across the great hall. Twilight Sparkle took her place at the side of Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. I decided to make my presence known before the four princesses of Equestria.

"Princess Cadence, Princess Twilight Sparkle, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, it is an honor to be at your summons," I said bowing to them formally,

"Good evening, Countess, it is a pleasure to see that you have made it to this evening," said Princess Celestia. I looked at Princess Luna, and gave her a light smile and a wink. The Princess, in return, blushed with a hoof to her lips and smiled back, "well, maybe a smidge more for her rather than me," Princess Celestia jested. Something told me that Princess Luna already told her about who she is, or better yet what she is, "please enjoy yourself this evening," she said, and I went over to the refreshments table.

"Countess Wilhelmina, it has been a while," said Princess Cadence with Shining Armor, "I'm thinking you've settled down, how are you getting along with Gilda?"

"She is doing very well, we are good friends," I said and noticed Gilda coming to the Gala with another griffon named Greta. I waved to her, and she waved back,

I sipped at a glass of punch and watched as everypony was talking and mingling with the others. It seemed I am the only Hippogriff here, and I wondered where King William was. He is a king after all, and such a title makes one such as him very busy. As I finished the glass, I noticed the music coming on, and everypony going to the dance.

One of the servants took my glass and lightly startled me, "Oh! merci," I said kindly, and he bowed and made his leave. I looked around the ball room and I saw Princess Luna make her way from her throne to the dance floor. She wore an evening gown in a shade of blue which sparkled like her mane, and eyes. I decided to approach her.

I went up to her slowly, and gently. I did not want to pressure her into this. I came up to her with a bow and a talon to present myself to her with my intentions, "Excuse-moi, but may I have this dance?" I asked Princess Luna. She turned away and blushed. She then turned an eye to me, and lightly smiled with a light nod to my question. I have not had anypony special in my life since my mother died, and I soon felt all of that was to change, and I must thank Princess Luna for that. A very special mare she is.

"Yes...yes you may," Princess Luna replied, and I led her gently out to the dance floor. I remember this song from when I was a hatchling. So many fond memories. As I danced with Her Majesty, her eyes sparkled and shimmered like her mane. Like her, I was having the evening of my life, "You are quite the skilled dancer, Countess," said Princess Luna. We got a few looks from some onlookers, but I paid them no mind. I lightly nodded a single nod to compliment, and I gently touched my forehead to hers.

I lightly chuckled as she closed her eyes, and nuzzled my beak, "Words cannot describe how stunning you are," I complimented in a whisper. With the evening coming to a close, I was led to the balcony of Princess Luna's room. With the back of my right front talon, I gently touched her cheek, "If you have any time in your day, may I visit you?"

"I was about to ask you the same question," said Princess Luna. Her cheek is softer than any cloud. Her duty is to turn day into night, and raise the moon, "Wilhelmina, I am glad...glad to have my sister's acceptance of who...or what I am, and glad that have you in my heart...and in my life," those words touched my heart, and warmed my soul.

I smiled, and placed a kiss on her on her lips, "And know that I will always be there for you, Your Majesty," I replied, as I was about to leave for the evening as the clock was nearing midnight. I blushed, and looked away. it was the first time I expressed myself to someone I deeply cared about. Princess Luna lightly giggled, and placed a kiss of her own on my cheek. I turned to her, and smiled back as I touched the cheek she just kissed. There was truly something special to be said about the bond we share between us.

"Wait...before you leave, please I...request that you call me 'Luna'," the princess said as her parting words. I nodded with a smile, and made my leave. I too was relieved that Princess Celestia is being understanding of her sister. I thought she would be firmly against it seeing that Luna is an Alicorn mare, and I am a hippogriff mare. Wait, I am half-griffon and half-pony, can I be called a mare? That is another question for another time. Until then, I have a chance to make some good memories with Princess Luna.

The next day, I made a spinach, roasted garlic and mushroom quiche for breakfast. I am well-known in Ponyville for my quiches. I have to keep my food pony-friendly. I remember that last time I ate smoked sausage and lentil soup around the ponies. That was not one of my finest moments, and not one of my brightest. I make mistakes too.

I have a very special morning for a very special guest, and I wanted to make everything just right. Suddenly as the quiche was cooling on the stove, there came a knock at my door and my guest had arrived. It was the beginning of a new life for me. I know, in my mind, my mother would be proud of me. Where one life ends, another begins.


	11. Chapter 11

**My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic**

 **'Chevalier'**

 **Chapter 11: Ask Wilhelmina (Bonus Chapter)**

Bonjour, je m'appelle Wilhelmina. Opps, pardon, I forgot that not everybirdy speaks Prench. Well, I shall continue this interview in ponytalk. My name is Wilhelmina, and I know some ponies out there have questions about Hippogriffs. I am here to answer them. So please, ask anyway. No question you may have for me will be a foolish one.

 **Princess Twilight Sparkle asks: "Where did hippogriffs come from?"**

"Well, Your Majesty it is a long story, but we have just the right amount of time for it. The history of the hippogrff is one of migration, minor conflicts, a great war against an invading Crystal Empire, treaties, and speciesism between Griffons and Hippogriffs. It began over one thousand years ago at a time when Princess Celestia's mane was pink.

The first Hippogriffs migrated from Prance as the offspring between stallions and female griffons seeking new places to settle outside the kingdom. Searching for a place to settle down and form a free state in Equestria, thus The Westland Kingdom was formed. The region bordered Griffonstone to the Southwest, and Equestria to the Southeast.

Under the rule of their first King, King Henri the Headstrong, the population of the Westland began to grow and prosper under a trade agreement with Equestria back when Princess Celestia began her rule. The Westland traded such items as fine herbs and spices, tanned leather skins and furs. Where there is harmony, there is resistance to it.

Such a peace did not sit well with King Guto, the last king of the Griffon Kingdom, and he sent an army of 25,000 to invade the Westland to claim it as a territory and thus began the first Griffon War. The King's Swords and Westland infantry proved decisive in victories at Trottingham Fields, and King's Run. Both victories sent them in retreat.

Griffons were particularly prejudice toward Hippogriffs calling us such hurtful slurs as Half-Breed, Pega-Bird, and Ponybird. That changed many years later when the Crystal Empire, under King Sombra, decided to invade the Westland to claim the riches of the Northwest Kingdom for himself. Many villages fell, but there are some who resisted.

Under King William the Noblewing, the Griffons and Hippogriffs put aside their differences and for the first time they fought as one alliance, 75,000 strong against an invading Crystal Empire army of 250,000. The battle that followed is remembered in the History of Equestria as 'Bloody Oakwood'. Our king is regarded in high esteem for his bravery.

The battle took place two and half miles away from what is now Ponyville. This was the largest battle in the history of Equestria. Out of the 75,000 that fought, nearly 50,000 were killed or wounded while the Crystal Empire forces suffered 230,000 casualties, one of whom was my mother whose very armor I wear today in remembrance of her.

Today, Oakwood is said to be the most haunted place in Equestria. The battlefield as been nicknamed 'The Field of the Dead', 'The Field of Screams', 'The Plains of the Widowed'. As Princess Luna recalled, you can still hear the sounds of the dead from where they fell. With a sword, we forged a kingdom, and with a sword we will defend it,"

 **Rainbow Dash asks: "What can hippogriffs do that ponies can't, and are you-?"**

"No Rainbow Dash, I am not a spy, but to answer your other question, I do not want to blow the hunting horn if there are no wild boar to hunt, but hippogriffs have the ability to travel to the moon and back without any need for any magic spells or equipment, I wonder if I gave Princess Celestia an idea to start the Equestria Space Program?"

 **Applejack asks: "What talents do you have...other than...you know? Being a knight?"**

"I am glad you asked, back in the Westland my nickname is the Wilhelmina the Windsong because of my talents with a fiddle," I explained, "I also am quite the blacksmith and woodcarver if I do say myself, I never venture into the forest without my trusty Trento felling axe, if you would like I can teach you some things, next question, please?"

 **Pinkie Pie asks: "What kinda sweets do you have in the Westland?"**

"Oh, the Westland has a variety of confectionary items, I made these this morning," I said to Pinkie Pie, giving her a plate to share with everypony, "these are Beignets, the equivalent of what you might call a 'doughnut' in Ponyville, it is simply a fried ball of dough with powdered sugar generously dusted on top, and sometimes melted chocolate,"

 **Rarity asks: "I have heard hippogriffs are quite skilled armorers, how long does it take to make a suit of armor?"**

"When you making armor like this, you have to have patience just like when you are making clothing," I explained to Rarity, "the armor I wear belonged to my mother, this suit of armor took over a year to make, be mindful now, a good suit of armor can cost you a whole herd of cattle if you are willing to trade, so save your bits, oui Fluttershy?"

 **Fluttershy asks: "Umm...Umm...What kind of pets do hippogriffs like?"**

"We Hippogriffs love a variety of pets from dogs to cats, and even some more adventurous pets like snakes, gerbils, hamsters, and rats, the Eastern Indigo is very popular among the snake enthusiasts," I replied to her question. I really enjoyed being interviewed by my friends. I looked around to see any hooves, "yes, Vinyl Scratch?" I asked,

 **Vinyl Scratch (DJ Pon-3) asks: "What kind of music do you have in the Westland?"**

"Music is a tradition in the Westland going back to the Great Migration over one thousand years ago, we hippogriffs derive influences from our ancestors which come from Prance and the Gritish Isles. Such instruments used in our traditional folk music include the fiddle, the tin whistle, drums, the acoustic guitar, the bagpipes, and the bodhrán,"

 **Octavia asks: "How would you describe hippogriff folk music?"**

"Well, our music is made to get your talons snapping and your hooves stomping, it is meant to be fun and bring up your spirits when you have a bad day, our music is also very versatile as some bands mix our style of music with rock music, bluegrass, and other genres," I saw the smile on Octavia's muzzle. Maybe I can work with the ensemble.

 **Derpy Hooves asks: "Muffins?"**

"Oui Derpy, we have many kinds of muffins and bake items in the Westland, cinnamon apple-crumb muffins and chocolate muffins are the most popular," I explained, "we also have Pain De Chocolat, one of my favorites when I was a hatchling, and our famous crème puffs cannot be passed up which come in chocolate crème and vanilla crème,"

 **Princess Celestia asks: "How would you describe a hippogriff in terms of redeeming qualities?"**

"As it is said in the Encyclopedia Equestria, a hippogriff is the result of a filly or colt born between a stallion and a gryphon. We believe that we share redeeming qualities of both gryphons and ponies. We hippogriffs have the strength and speed of a gryphon, and the kindness and compassion of a pony, but hippogriff stallions can be pompous,"

 **Princess Luna asks: "My Dear Countess, is it true that hippogriffs eat meat?"**

"Yes, we hippogriffs eat meat, but we never eat ponies. That is against the law," I replied to Princess Luna, "hippogriffs eat a balanced diet with vegetables that we harvest during the year like potatoes, peas, and corn, but in terms of meat we eat the basic three: beef, pork, and chicken. Smoked sausages are a popular food during the winter,"

 **Gilda asks: "I'm planning a vacation with Greta, can you recommend any places or sights to see in the Westland?"**

"Of course Gilda, there are many places in the Westland I can recommend," I replied to the most recent friend I have made, "I highly recommend the Sapphire Lakes and the Celestia's Mane waterfall, a lot of nobles such as myself build vacation houses on the pristine lakeside and there is a cozy mountain lodge resort there for visitors to the area,"

I looked around to see if there were any more hooves or talons being raised, and it was then that I decided to come to my conclusion, "So...there are no more questions? Alright then, I would like to thank everypony and everybirdy for coming out today, it means a lot that we are able to conduct this interview, merci beaucoup and good night,"


End file.
